<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Dates and Dilemmas by BooksandKpop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936213">Of Dates and Dilemmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop'>BooksandKpop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Twitter thread fic, they're saps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kuroo knew he should have just left Daishou's house as soon as they finished their homework, like he always did. But it had been raining really heavily and Daishou's mom invited him to stay for dinner. He agreed only to be polite, not for any other reason."</p><p>Kuroo realises over homework sessions turned movie nights that he likes Daishou. It only takes chaperoning the first date of their underclassmen for them to actually do something about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuguri Naoyasu/Shibayama Yuuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Dates and Dilemmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be short. It did not end up that way.</p><p>This was my first kuroshou fic so I guess I hope I did an ok job? Feedback is much appreciated and you can find me on Twitter @johzenji_squad if you wanna yell about anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo knew he should have just left Daishou's house as soon as they finished their homework, like he always did. But it had been raining really heavily and Daishou's mom invited him to stay for dinner. He agreed only to be polite, not for any other reason.</p><p>Now though he was stuck. Sprawled out on Daishou's bedroom floor while he lay with his legs dangling off the bed, both of them on their phones. It had stopped raining nearly an hour ago, but Kuroo hadn't yet found the courage to just get up and leave without it feeling awkward .</p><p>It took him another fifteen minutes to psyche himself up and actually do it.</p><p>"Uh, Daishou?"</p><p>The spiker sat up to look at him, but just as Kuroo opened his mouth again to say he was going to leave, there was a knock on Daishou's bedroom door.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>The door opened and in walked one of Nohebi's first years, Kuguri. His expression didn't change when his eyes landed on Kuroo, but he definitely took notice of him.</p><p>"Sorry senpai, am I interrupting?"<br/>
"Nope, Kuroo's just being a free-loader. What's up?"</p><p>Kuguri gave Kuroo one more look before stepping into the room and closing the door. He (probably on purpose) stepped over Kuroo's long legs on his way to the bed, before sitting down beside Daishou. Kuroo felt even more awkward when Daishou put an arm around Kuguri's waist.</p><p>"Um, sorry. I'll just, go."</p><p>Daishou watched him pull all his long limbs into a seated position and then push himself off the floor. But only when he was turning to leave did he speak up.</p><p>"Guri, do you mind if Kuroo stays?"<br/>
"No. It might be good to get more than one opinion."</p><p>Kuroo tried to find any sort of teasing on their faces, but they both were infuriatingly neutral. After a brief moment of internal debate, Kuroo sighed and sat back down on the floor.</p><p>Daishou sent a barely visible smile his direction before turning to the first year beside him.</p><p>"So, what's up?"<br/>
"How do you know if you like someone?"</p><p>Although Kuroo hadn't had any expectations for what was going to be said, he definitely didn't think it was going to be something like this. He looked to the hand Daishou had around Kuguri's waist in confusion.</p><p>"Does my baby snake have someone he might be crushing on?"<br/>
"Maybe, but I don't know."</p><p>Kuroo tried to keep his face from showing shock and how openly the Nohebi boys were discussing this with him there. He and Daishou hadn't always been tentative friends, so this was very new.</p><p>He couldn't imagine any of his first years coming to ask his advice on things like crushes or dating, but Kuroo supposed that might be because he was single. Daishou at least had dated before.</p><p>"Hmm, well why do you think it might be a crush?"</p><p>Kuguri's eyes flicked to Kuroo.</p><p>"They make me feel different than any of my other friends. But I don't know them that well so it could just be the unfamiliarity."</p><p>Nohebi's first years were definitely more mature than Nekoma's. If Kuroo had to compare Lev and Kuguri he knew who would come out best.</p><p>"That's a good start Guri. Have you tried getting to know them better?"</p><p>Daishou was surprisingly patient and warm, it made Kuroo feel a little out of breath. The Daishou he knew on the court was a cunning bastard, and the one he was sort of friends with was still a teasing ass.<br/>
So seeing this side of Daishou, the gentle caring senpai, it made Kuroo's head hurt a little.</p><p>"It's hard. We live pretty far apart and I'm not sure if they want to get to know me."</p><p>Kuroo knew that feeling. Mending his rivalry with Daishou had been made difficult by distance.</p><p>"Well, distance isn't that big of a deal, right Kuroo?"</p><p>It was the first time he had been addressed since Daishou asked him to stay, and it made him jump a little. But he wanted to prove he could be a good senpai too, even if it wasn't to his own teammates.</p><p>"Yeah, if Kenma can keep a friendship going with shrimpy from Karasuno all the way in Miyagi then I'm sure it won't be difficult for you."</p><p>Kuroo never really minded Daishou's eyes on him before, but there was something about this topic of conversation that made him feel strange.<br/>
Kuguri nodded and dropped his gaze to his hands.</p><p>"It's definitely not as far as that."</p><p>Daishou continued to gently ask questions of his first year and Kuroo occasionally gave his own input. It was nice, being around the softer side of Daishou. Kuroo could get used to it.</p><p>"Well, I think the only way you're going to know for sure is if you get to know this person better. We believe in you Guri."</p><p>The use of the word we had Kuroo flushing for some unknown reason. It made sense that Daishou said we, considering Kuroo was here too. But still.</p><p>"Thank you."<br/>
"You're obliged to update us on your progress you know."</p><p>There was the hint of Daishou's teasing nature coming through. It made Kuroo feel more settled, familiar territory. He chanced adding his own comment.</p><p>"We're invested now Kuguri-kun, think of it as payment."</p><p>The first-year's expression never changed, but Kuroo had plenty of experience with reading people like that. He could tell that Kuguri was embarrassed but grateful. It was cute. Kuroo internally and externally wished him luck.</p><p>"I'll go now. Bye Daishou-senpai, Kuroo-senpai."</p><p>When the door shut behind him again Kuroo let himself fall dramatically to the floor, clutching his chest.</p><p>"What?"<br/>
"I've never had someone call me senpai so casually before. My poor heart."</p><p>Daishou snorted and kicked Kuroo's shoulder with the tip of his toe. It didn't hurt.</p><p>"You're such a loser."</p><p>Kuroo just grinned at him from his place on the floor before sighing loudly and sitting up again. He supposed he should leave too. But once again he was interrupted before he could speak.</p><p>"Thanks for staying. Guri is working on opening up to more people."</p><p>Oh. Kuroo read the sincerity of Daishou's words from the softness in his eyes. He really cared about his kouhai.</p><p>"Not a problem. I might not have the experience you do but I like to think I'm good with people."</p><p>It was supposed to be a teasing jab but the words were too gentle. Daishou sent him a tiny smile that made Kuroo's heart stutter for a second.</p><p>"Whatever. Are you going to lie on my floor for the whole night or?"</p><p>There was their usual banter back again. Kuroo snorted and pushed himself off the floor, relieved he didn't have to bring it up.</p><p>"Yeah yeah I'm going, I know when I'm no longer wanted."<br/>
"That's not true. You're like a leech."<br/>
"Maybe I just like sticking to you, I'm your favorite annoyance."</p><p>Daishou kicked at him again and Kuroo laughed, grabbing his bag and jacket from the corner of the room.</p><p>"Same time next week?"<br/>
"Ok nerd. Text me when you get home safe so I can cancel your funeral plans."</p><p>Kuroo stuck his tongue out and left with a wave, convincing himself he imagined the fondness in Daishou's parting words. It was just the way they interacted. Tentative friends.</p><p>Kuroo spent a lot of his free time thinking about the way Daishou had been so careful with Kuguri over the following week. Enough that Yaku accused him of slacking off. Enough that Kenma didn't question his silence. It was strange, the fluttering feeling it brought to his chest.</p><p>Next week he ended up at Daishou's again to do their homework. It had started as a compromise to get them both in the same place without killing one another. Kuroo silently admitted to himself that he enjoyed these days, even though he and Daishou barely spoke most of the time. This week was different though.</p><p>"Do you want to stay for dinner? My mum kind of assumed you were after last week and already put on rice for you."</p><p>It would be rude of Kuroo to leave when they had made extra food for him, so he agreed to stay. It was nice. He didn't feel awkward this time lying on Daishou's floor as they both scrolled through their phones. Kuroo knew that when Daishou wanted him to leave he would tell him him. Although Kuroo wondered why he wanted to stay for longer. It wasn't like they were doing anything special.</p><p>"Any news from your possibly crushing kouhai?"<br/>
"He said he's working on talking to them a bit more."</p><p>Kuroo hummed in acknowledgement and went back to his phone. The silence was far from uncomfortable.<br/>
Daishou threw a pillow at him about an hour later which Kuroo took as his signal to go. He threw it back, hitting Daishou square in the face, before he grabbed his bag and headed off.</p><p>"See you next week Kuroo."<br/>
"Yeah, bye Daishou."</p><p>He pretended that his blush was from the heat.<br/>
Another week passed and Kuroo and Daishou started texting a bit more often than just their normal bitching about school or insulting each other through memes. Kuroo wasn't sure why it started, but he definitely didn't mind it.</p><p>He stayed in Daishou's for dinner again, only this time instead of just lying on his floor Daishou insisted they watch a movie.</p><p>"Numai said it's utter bullshit so we have to watch it."</p><p>Kuroo definitely noticed that Daishou had said we. But he didn't mind. They sat side-by-side on Daishou's bed with his laptop between them. It wasn't the closest they had ever been physically before, but it felt different than their clashes over volleyball. Kuroo kept his hands firmly in his lap, and Daishou did the same.<br/>
It was a really bad movie. They both laughed so hard their stomachs were aching by the end of it. During the movie they had both ran a scathing commentary on everything from the actors bad facial expressions to the low budget sets and props. Kuroo had a lot of fun.</p><p>When it was over Daishou stretched his arms out and Kuroo hurried to got off the bed and away from the sliver of skin on Daishou's stomach that was exposed. He blamed the heat in his cheeks from all the laughing they had done.</p><p>"I'll head off. See you next week."<br/>
"Be safe Kuroo."</p><p>The texting continued. Yaku tried to steal his phone after practice at one point to see if he was getting distracted by a girl. The raised eyebrow he got when he told him it was just Daishou was weird. He didn't understand why it was a shock. They weren't enemies anymore.</p><p>After dinner the next week Daishou was setting up another movie when Kuguri appeared again.</p><p>"Hi senpai's. Am I interrupting?"<br/>
"We were going to watch a movie but it's fine, right Kuroo?"</p><p>Kuroo nodded and moved off the bed to sit on the floor leaving space for the first-year. Kuguri told them that he had started talking to his possible crush more through text, and learned a bit more about them.</p><p>"And, do you still feel differently than with your other friends?"<br/>
"Yeah, I do. I really like talking to them, it makes me smile seeing their messages."<br/>
"Well then in my professional opinion, I think it is a crush. What about you, Kuroo?"<br/>
"It's probably a crush. Which is good, because you can work on deciding if you want to tell them or not now."</p><p>Kuroo smiled warmly at Kuguri, rather enjoying getting to play the caring senpai.</p><p>"What if they only see me as a friend?"</p><p>It was the age old question, the concern that stopped plenty of people from admitting their feelings. Kuroo couldn't really say much, since he was beginning to realise he was also a bit of a coward when it came to confessions. Luckily Daishou had words of wisdom for his kouhai.</p><p>"You can always drop hints that you like them first and if they're not dense as a brick wall then they should pick up on it. Or you can figure out if they like you back first."<br/>
"How do I do that?"</p><p>Kuroo would like to know too.</p><p>"It's easier in person. I think you should try and meet up with them, just the two of you."<br/>
"Isn't that like, a date?"<br/>
"It doesn't have to be, it can just be two friends hanging out. Seeing how they respond to an invitation like that is also a good way to tell if they like you."</p><p>Kuguri and Kuroo nodded along. It was good advice, but then again Daishou did have a girlfriend before so it made sense. Kuguri looked nervous though, which was the first obvious emotion he had ever seen the first year show. Daishou's words from the first week came back to him.</p><p>"If you're worried about going alone you can say it's a group thing, and me and Daishou will go with you."</p><p>Kuroo wasn't sure where that suggestion came from, and it was clear Daishou was taken aback too. But when their eyes met Kuroo found a glimmer of something mischievous.</p><p>"Yeah, and then we can disappear for a bit and leave you too alone if you want."</p><p>He had to remind himself it was not a suggestion for a date, that was the whole point of this after all. But Kuguri seemed nervous still.</p><p>"Do you not want us to know who they are?"</p><p>Daishou's tone was soft again, the gentle caring senpai that made Kuroo's chest ache. At least he was no longer looking at him. Kuguri glanced at Kuroo and then back to his hands which were picking at a thread on his jeans.</p><p>"It's not that. It's just - Kuroo-senpai knows them."</p><p>Huh, that wasn't what he was expecting. Was it someone from Nekoma high school then? Or, was it -</p><p>"Is it someone from the volleyball team?"</p><p>There was nothing but tender acceptance in Daishou's voice, and it made Kuroo wonder. Kuguri hesitated for a moment, then nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. That - that doesn't matter, right?"</p><p>Kuroo moved so he was close enough to put a hand on Kuguri's knee, drawing the first year's attention to him.</p><p>"Not at all, and if anyone says otherwise I'll punch them for you."</p><p>Daishou snorted and pushed his shoulder softly.</p><p>"If anything it's a good thing, because Kuroo can find out if he likes you back easier."<br/>
"Exactly. So, who is it?"</p><p>Kuguri was silent and took several deep breaths, preparing himself for the admission. Kuroo and Daishou waited patiently for him to be ready.</p><p>"The libero -"</p><p>Fuck...</p><p>"- Shibiyama-kun."</p><p>Oh. Kuroo exhaled a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. If Kuguri had said Yaku it probably would have sent him into cardiac arrest. But Shibiyama made far more sense. They were both first years after all. And Shibiyama was adorable.</p><p>"Well, I can inform you that you've definitely got a shot. Shibiyama likes guys too."</p><p>That much Kuroo knew. Training camps were a time for secret sharing and team bonding. While none of his Nekoma kouhai would come to him for dating advice, it wasn't because of who they liked.<br/>
The information brought a wobbly smile to Kuguri's face and Kuroo had to admit it looked nice on him. Daishou was also smiling, a soft open thing that made Kuroo's gut swoop. One crush crisis at a time he reminded himself.</p><p>"So, why don't you invite him to the fair next weekend?"<br/>
"You and Kuroo-senpai will come too?"<br/>
"Yup, we can be your chaperones."</p><p>Kuroo moved away before Daishou could slap him again, grinning stupidly. He liked the fair, and he definitely wouldn't mind going together with Daishou.</p><p>"Ok, I will. Thank you senpai's. Enjoy your movie."</p><p>Kuguri was up and out of the room before either of them could protest. When the door shut Kuroo couldn't help burst into laughter.</p><p>"Well, I guess we have plans next weekend."<br/>
"You think your little libero will say yes?"<br/>
"Absolutely."</p><p>Daishou grinned and Kuroo returned it.<br/>
They did watch the movie, sitting side by side on Daishou's bed with their thighs barely an inch apart. It was comfortable spending time like this. He was looking forward to next weekend immensely.</p><p>"I'll text you a dress code on Friday. I can't have you making me look bad."</p><p>Kuroo nodded as Daishou saw him out to the front door. It was a simple gesture that didn't mean anything, but that didn't stop Kuroo from enjoying the few extra minutes.</p><p>"Sure sure. But if you tell me to brush my hair I won't hold your hand in the haunted house."</p><p>Daishou punched his chest and Kuroo laughed as he waved goodbye. He smiled the whole way home, definitely not imagining the way Daishou's face had gone just a little pink at his teasing words.</p><p>Another week except Yaku kept looking at him weird everytime he smiled at his phone. On Wednesday after practice Shibiyama was waiting for him outside the club room.</p><p>"Kuroo-san, can I talk to you please?"<br/>
"Sure thing, go on ahead Kenma, I'll see you later."</p><p>Kenma nodded and said goodbye before walking off. Kuroo lead Shibiyama over to a bench by the wall.</p><p>"What's up?"<br/>
"Kuguri-kun from Nohebi invited me to the fair this weekend and he said you and Daishou-san were going too."</p><p>The words came out fast and jumbled but Kuroo understood. He noticed the high blush on Shibiyama's cheeks and smiled softly.</p><p>"Yeah. Did you say yes?"</p><p>Shibiyama nodded his head, keeping his eyes on their shoes. Kuroo decided this was the perfect time to show how much of a good caring senpai he could be to his own team too.</p><p>"So, what's the problem? Did you not want to go?"<br/>
"NO! I really do, but - "</p><p>Kuroo let his kouhai take his time getting his words together.</p><p>"Do you think Kuguri-kun likes me?"</p><p>It was said in such a shy quiet voice Kuroo wanted to wrap him into a big hug. Instead he just put an arm around his shoulder.</p><p>"He wouldn't have invited you out if he didn't."<br/>
"But, I mean - do you think he likes me as just a friend?"</p><p>Ah, it was uncertainty that made Shibiyama so worried. Kuroo wasn't going to spill Kuguri's secret, but he would give his first year libero a little push in the right direction.</p><p>"You should ask him if it's a date."</p><p>Shibiyama's head shot up and looked at Kuroo with wide eyes. Kuroo tried for a soft smile.</p><p>"I mean, only if you want it to be a date."<br/>
"I - I do."</p><p>The admission came so suddenly it took Kuroo by surprise, but he couldn't say he hadn't expected it. It was cute.</p><p>"Well then tell him that. If he didn't mean it to seem like a date he would have invited more people."<br/>
"But he invited you and Daishou-san."</p><p>Kuroo saw gears turning in Shibiyama's mind and he decided not to throw a spanner in the works. So he just grinned and stood up.</p><p>"Me and Daishou can disappear at any time."</p><p>He held out a hand to pull Shibiyama up as well before they started walking out of the school gates. His words seemed to have had the desired effect, and as soon as Kuroo was on his own again he text Daishou the revelation.</p><p>Friday evening Kuroo got a series of texts from Daishou with very specific points about what Kuroo was not to wear to the fair the next day. Kuroo found it kind of endearing how much Daishou cared about him not looking like a disaster, even when the date was for their kouhai.</p><p>He considered wearing everything Daishou had vetoed just to piss him off, but Kuroo regrettably wanted to look good. Even if it wasn't a date, he wanted to prove to Daishou that he could clean up nicely when he wanted. Daishou had only ever seen him in sports gear before.</p><p>So he didn't wear any patterned pants or shirts with chemistry puns on them. He wore a dark red long sleeved t-shirt tucked into black skinny jeans and brought along the black bomber jacket his mom had bought him for his last birthday. Daishou hadn't commented about his hair.</p><p>Kuroo met Shibiyama at the train station and they made their way to the fair together. The younger looked cute, his white button down tucked into a pair of dark grey chinos with the bottoms rolled up. He was dressed for a date, and Kuroo couldn't help tease a little.</p><p>"So, did Kuguri-kun say it was a date?"</p><p>Shibiyama looked at him then down to the floor, his face turning a brilliant pink colour.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>It was a quiet admission but Kuroo heard it anyway. He placed a gentle hand on the shorter boys shoulder.</p><p>"Just be yourself. He likes you."</p><p>It wasn't hard to spot the Nohebi pair when they got to the fair entrance. Kuguri was visibly nervous, and Daishou looked smug. When they approached Kuroo watched as Shibiyama stared doe-eyed at the other first year, who was also dressed for a date.</p><p>"Hi."<br/>
"Hi, Kuguri-kun."<br/>
"Uhm, I bought your ticket."</p><p>Kuroo had to prevent himself from cooing out loud at how adorable they were together. They were both flustered and shy, sporting matching blushes. He was certain that if he didn't do something they'd stand there all night just looking at each other.</p><p>"Aww Daishou did you buy me a ticket?"<br/>
"Fuck off you can pay for me asshole."</p><p>Daishou looked good. His denim jeans and pale green shirt suited him, and Kuroo didn't care enough to hide how he looked him over.</p><p>"Fine, but that means you're buying cotton candy."<br/>
"You're a child."</p><p>But he didn't disagree so Kuroo bumped his shoulder against Daishou's and they walked to the ticket booth. He heard the hesitant shuffling footsteps of their smitten first years trailing behind. Buying two tickets he handed one to Daishou and they made their way to the entrance.</p><p>The fair was busy but not crowded. It was a pleasant evening and Kuroo's face lit up as he took in the atmosphere. He really loved the fair. They wandered around for a little while, his shoulder bumping Daishou's as they not-so-discreetly listened to their kouhai talking.</p><p>They were adorable. Hesitant compliments and shy stories and pointing out things as they walked. Once they started to sound less awkward and more like they were enjoying their date Daishou spun suddenly and made an announcement.</p><p>"Kuroo and I are going over there. Have fun kids."</p><p>With that he grabbed Kuroo's sleeve and tugged him away. Kuroo let himself be pulled along, a little confused but not really caring. He hadn't gotten to speak to Daishou since they got here, too focused on Kuguri and Shibiyama's nervous first date words.</p><p>"Where are we going?"<br/>
"I don't know. But they can't have an actual date with us around. We're acting like their dads."</p><p>Kuroo laughed and pulled Daishou to a stop. They were far enough away now that it didn't matter.</p><p>"Alright then. Well, how about we go do some of those games at the pier?"</p><p>They might have been friends now, but Kuroo and Daishou were still competitive assholes when it came to one another. At least in public they were less likely to dissolve into a fist fight.</p><p>"Bet I can win the biggest prize there is."<br/>
"You're on. But you're going to lose."</p><p>They grinned wickedly at each other before heading towards where all the games were. Kuroo knew they were rigged to make it harder to win, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying to beat Daishou at every single one. Their hands brushed as they walked through the crowd.</p><p>Sure enough, he and Daishou spent far too much money at the games. Ring toss and hook a duck and shooting targets and knocking down bottles. But when Kuroo finally figured out how to get the rings to fit around the bottles he managed to score three in a row, earning a prize.</p><p>"YES! Alright, which one do you want?"</p><p>He turned to Daishou and caught the moment his face went to furious over his loss to confused over the offer.</p><p>"Huh?"<br/>
"I said, which one do you want? Since you can't win I'll be gracious and let you choose the prize."</p><p>Daishou chose a green red and gold patterned snake plushy. Kuroo teased him about choosing something that represented him only to get beaten with the teddy from a distance. That brought the smug smile back to Daishou's face and Kuroo was relieved. He was worried he made it weird.</p><p>They continued around the fair, stopping at food stalls and more rigged games and soaking up the atmosphere. They also talked, a lot. At first Kuroo was surprised by how easy it was to talk to Daishou without insulting him or making taunts. Their friendly teasing was still there. But it was warmer, more affectionate than Kuroo was used to. It was not good for his conflicted heart.</p><p>Eventually they came around to the haunted house and Kuroo immediately pulled Daishou into the queue. He loved crappy things like this, but Daishou seemed uncertain.</p><p>"It's fine, it won't be that scary."<br/>
"I'm not scared, asshole."<br/>
"Uh huh, well if you do get scared you can grab my hand."</p><p>Kuroo wiggled his eyebrows and winked, which earned him another slap from the snake plushy. It just made him laugh loudly, grin stuck to his face.</p><p>It really wasn't scary. The actors were decent but nothing was overly surprising to Kuroo. That didn't stop Daishou from jumping and cursing under his breath at every new turn and scare along the way. It was cute. Kuroo wished he could see the look on Daishou's face clearer.</p><p>When they were nearly at the end, an actor jumped down from a suspended platform that Kuroo hadn't noticed and ran at them. It was the first thing that had genuinely scared him and he moved out of the way, inadvertently putting Daishou behind his back.</p><p>He didn't notice until they started moving again that Daishou had actually grabbed his hand, and was not letting go. Kuroo was glad for the dim lighting then, so he could get his blush under control. Daishou's hand was a warm, welcome weight in his own. It felt right.<br/>
They didn't let go when they got out of the haunted house, even as Kuroo teased Daishou for being so scared. They walked to a cotton candy stall and Daishou bought them a cone to share without removing his grip on Kuroo's hand. The snake teddy rested comfortably around his neck.</p><p>Kuroo pulled off bits of cotton candy to eat as they walked, while Daishou just bit into the other side of the pink sugar cloud. Kuroo couldn't even complain, since Daishou was the one who bought it in the first place. He also didn't want to let go of their joined hands.</p><p>They went on the shitty rollercoaster and the teacups and the mirror maze and each time their hands would find each other again when they got a chance. Kuroo wondered if maybe Daishou liked him as more than a friend. He was too scared to ask, in case it ruined their night.</p><p>At one point they spotted Kuguri and Shibiyama around the rigged games. They hung back and watched as Kuguri knocked down all six bottles in one throw and won a prize. Shibiyama pointed to a large stuffed sheep, which Kuguri handed to him with a blush. It was adorable.</p><p>As the night drew to an end, Kuroo and Daishou decided to go on the ferris wheel. The view was beautiful, looking out over the fair lit up in lights and the moon hanging high in the sky. Daishou's hand was warm and heavy in his. Kuroo thought it was a great end to their date.</p><p>Because it had to be a date, right? Daishou held his hand and they shared food and told each other stupid embarrassing stories to laugh about. Kuroo liked Daishou as more than a friend, he had definitely come to realise. He wanted to do stuff like this with him more often.</p><p>They dismounted the ferris wheel after their ride and began to make their way back to the exit. Kuroo had gotten a text from Shibiyama saying he would wait for Kuroo so they could get the train back together. As a good senpai, Kuroo agreed. Daishou was silent as they walked.</p><p>When they spotted their kouhai outside the gate, Daishou squeezed on their joined hands and pulled Kuroo to a stop. He turned to look at him in confusion.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>Daishou looked like he was going to say something, but they heard Kuguri and Shibiyama call out to them.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>Daishou pulled his hand from Kuroo's grasp and walked ahead, leaving Kuroo cold and confused. He hurried to catch up and then stood beside Shibiyama when Daishou moved to Kuguri's other side.</p><p>"We better go, last train leaves soon."<br/>
"Yeah, ok. Bye Yuuki-kun."<br/>
"Bye Nao-kun. Thank you for inviting me."</p><p>Kuroo's heart clenched at the adorable matching blushes their first years spotted, but then cracked when he glanced at Daishou and saw him pointedly looking away.</p><p>"Safe home you two."</p><p>Daishou didn't even acknowledge Kuroo's words.<br/>
Shibiyama gushed about his date the entire train ride. Kuroo was delighted for him and kept a bright a smile on his face. But he felt strangely numb inside, only seeing the way Daishou had pulled away from him in his minds eye. It was only as he lay in bed that he remembered.</p><p>Tomorrow was his homework day with Daishou. Was he supposed to just turn up as normal and pretend everything was ok? Should he bring flowers or chocolate to apologise for something he wasn't sure was his fault? Should he text Daishou and ask did he want him there at all?</p><p>Kuroo didn't sleep very well that night, his head restless with too many thoughts overthinking the not-date. It had been going so well, and Daishou had seemed happy. He tossed and turned trying to figure out what went wrong.</p><p>He decided after his shower the next morning that he would go to Daishou's as normal. They would do their homework and have dinner and then Kuroo would confront him about last night. Maybe he would confess, but that would depend on how Daishou reacted to Kuroo being there.</p><p>Daishou startled a little when Kuroo walked into his room, but he otherwise didn't react. They followed their normal routine, homework then dinner then back up to Daishou's room. The silence wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, but it was definitely weighted. Kuroo sat on the bed.</p><p>"I don't have a movie picked out."<br/>
"That's fine. I want to talk to you about yesterday."</p><p>Kuroo hated how the words sounded but there was really no other way to phrase it. Daishou sat on the bed too, a physical distance between them. Kuroo swallowed his fear and reached out. He took Daishou's hand in his and felt the slight tremble in his fingers.</p><p>"I had a lot of fun yesterday, with you."</p><p>It was better to be upfront about it, and Kuroo wanted to chase away any reasons that Daishou was nervous or scared as fast as he could. He really liked Daishou.</p><p>"Yeah, it seemed like Kuguri and Shibiyama had a good night."<br/>
"They did, but what about you?"</p><p>Kuroo just wanted to know. He wanted to know if he should swallow the confession that was creeping up his throat and go back to being just friends with Daishou. He needed to hear it.</p><p>"I had fun. Thanks for coming along."<br/>
"It was my idea in the first place."</p><p>Daishou huffed a quiet laugh and the squeeze in Kuroo's chest loosened just a little. He hadn't pulled his hand away either, so Kuroo took the next step and moved closer on the bed. Their thighs touched.</p><p>"What were you going to say to me, before we left?"</p><p>It was silent but Kuroo didn't mind waiting. He could wait another few minutes, after all the weeks he had spent wondering if the way he felt for Daishou was really a crush. Daishou squeezed his hand before speaking up.</p><p>"I was going to ask you if you thought it was a date. But I chickened out."</p><p>He refused to look at Kuroo, but the hesitant words and embarrassed tone were enough evidence for Kuroo to go ahead with his plan. He tugged on Daishou's hand until the spiker looked at him in annoyance.</p><p>"I wanted it to be a date. I like you, Daishou."</p><p>It was painfully easy to say those words. Kuroo took in the wide eyed shock and steadily growing blush on Daishou's cheeks with glee.</p><p>"You mean it?"<br/>
"I don't go around holding hands for hours with just anybody."<br/>
"I suppose you did protect me from that zombie, that was very heroic of you."<br/>
"Damn right, and I even won you a prize on those rigged games."</p><p>The teasing was back, and it wrapped around Kuroo comfortingly. He liked Daishou's soft side, but he loved his snark and confidence.</p><p>"Well, I suppose we can agree it was a good first date then."</p><p>Kuroo absolutely agreed, and his face broke into a wide grin. The warmth from Daishou's hand in his spread through his body and coiled around his heart, claiming it.</p><p>"Hmm, there is one thing we missed though."</p><p>He didn't even have to say the words out loud for Daishou to get his hint. The way his eyes dropped to Kuroo's lips and back up, a quirk of a smile on his own mouth, confirmed it. Kuroo leaned in a stole a single kiss, pulling away before Daishou could respond.</p><p>"Fuck off."</p><p>Daishou pushed Kuroo down with his free hand and moved to kiss him properly, holding himself above Kuroo's chest with his elbows. He allowed himself to push back, both of them trying to keep control. It sent a shiver down Kuroo's spine. He loved it. Neither of them heard the knock on the bedroom door, so when it opened they jumped apart in shock.</p><p>"Oh, I guess this is the one time I am interrupting. Sorry senpai."</p><p>Kuguri stood in the doorway with a blush and a smile. Daishou groaned and sat up pulling Kuroo up by the hand.</p><p>"I assume you're here to update us on the success of your date last night?"<br/>
"That was the plan, but if you're busy I can tell you tomorrow at lunch."</p><p>Kuroo had already heard the cute, blushy details from Shibiyama last night, but he wasn't going to turn Kuguri away. He moved to get off the bed and make room but Daishou tugged him back down, shooting him a glare.</p><p>"Come on in."</p><p>As Kuguri made his way over Daishou shuffled them so that Kuroo was sitting against the headboard and Daishou was settled between his legs. Kuroo blushed profusely.</p><p>"Now, tell us everything."</p><p>And so Kuroo heard the tale of their first date over again from Kuguri's point of view. It was just as adorable, and he was obviously smitten. He played with Daishou's fingers absentmindedly, loving the weight of them in his hand.</p><p>"So I asked him if he wanted to go to a movie with me next Friday after school and he said yes."</p><p>Kuguri finished it off and Kuroo beamed, excited for his baby libero to be going on another date with the Nohebi boy. They really made a cute couple and Kuroo was cheering for them.</p><p>"We're really happy for you Guri. It worked out very well."</p><p>Daishou squeezed Kuroo's hand and it made him smile. Yeah, yesterday's trip to the fair had definitely worked out well for all parties involved. The choice of wording wasn't lost on Kuguri either. He was sharp.</p><p>"I'm happy for you too, senpai. Sorry for interrupting though. I'll get out of your hair now."</p><p>He smiled and Kuroo nearly felt bad for Shibiyama's heart having to deal with such a beautiful sight from now on. But the shorter boy also had a deadly weapon in the form of his laugh.</p><p>Kuguri said his goodbyes and headed out the door, shutting it firmly behind him. Kuroo wrapped his other arm around Daishou's waist and rested his chin on the Nohebi captains shoulder.</p><p>"So did you want to pick out a movie to watch?"<br/>
"We can put one on, but I won't be watching."</p><p>Daishou turned so he was kneeling between Kuroo's legs and immediately leaned forward to kiss him again. Kuroo smiled into it and used their joined hands to pull Daishou off balance, so he landed half in Kuroo's lap.</p><p>"I wouldn't be watching either."</p><p>Neither of them cared for the time, more interested in getting to know the taste and feel of one another. It was only when Daishou's mum came in that they realised how late it had gotten.</p><p>"Oh! I didn't - oh. Well, I suppose that explains why Kuroo-kun hasn't left yet."</p><p>Daishou whined and pouted at his mother's words and Kuroo just laughed. But he did reluctantly agree that he should go home. They both had school in the morning, unfortunately. Daishou's mum left them to say their goodbyes, and Kuroo moved off the bed to grab his bag and jacket.</p><p>"Tetsurou."</p><p>Kuroo dropped his bag and spun on his heel to find a wicked grin on Daishou's face.</p><p>"I think I'll call you that from now on. What do you think?"</p><p>Kuroo picked up his bag again and crossed the room in three long strides until he was right in Daishou's personal space.</p><p>"That's fine by me, Suguru."</p><p>He stole another kiss, deep and warm, before breaking away and heading to the door.</p><p>"You're awful to me."</p><p>Kuroo threw a wink over his shoulder and headed downstairs, offering an awkward goodbye to Daishou's mother on his way out.</p><p>As soon as he sent Daishou a text to say he got home, his phone started ringing. They had never called before, it made something in Kuroo's chest flutter.</p><p>"Miss me already?"<br/>
"Keep telling yourself that asshole."<br/>
"Oh, then why the call?"</p><p>Daishou was silent for a moment.</p><p>"Let's move our homework session to Saturday afternoon next week."<br/>
"Why?"<br/>
"So we can go out for dinner after and you can stay the night here."</p><p>The admission took him so by surprise that Kuroo kicked his desk and cursed at the pain.</p><p>"Is that a no, or?"<br/>
"Fuck no, I mean yes."<br/>
"Well which is it?"<br/>
"Yes, let's do Saturday next week. We can have our second date."<br/>
"Good. Ok, that's all. Bye Tetsurou."<br/>
"Goodnight Suguru."</p><p>Kuroo sank onto his bed with a dopey grin. He was so happy he didn't even care about his foot or the test he had tomorrow. All that mattered was Daishou liked him back and they had another date next week. Kuroo would have to deal with Yaku's complaining and Kenma's quiet judgement when he told them about the Nohebi captain, but he didn't care about that either. He was happy. It had been a good day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>